


Feliz Día del Padre

by AlejandroAsher



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Adoption, Father's Day, Flashbacks, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Surprises
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlejandroAsher/pseuds/AlejandroAsher
Summary: Dante le da a su marido un sobre conteniendo una sorpresa maravillosa.
Relationships: Aristotle Mendoza/Dante Quintana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Feliz Día del Padre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy Father's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831184) by [AlejandroAsher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlejandroAsher/pseuds/AlejandroAsher). 



> ¡Hola! Espero que te gusta esta fanficción de Ari y Dante. :) Es una traducción de una fanficción que ya he escrito, cual puedes leer [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831184). El español no es mi lengua materna, así que ¡porfa deje un comentario haciéndome saber si hice un error! <3

**Aristóteles Mendoza**

Los domingos por la mañana siempre son tan bellos, con la luz del amanecer filtrándose a través de las persianas, iluminando todo en la sala de estar con un resplandor cálido, y el césped verde y las hojas en los árboles y los niños jugando a la pelota con sus padres en la calle y las nubes blancas y esponjosos aéreo. Es un día hermosísimo, pero definitivamente, no lo experimento tanto como los demás.

Estoy envidioso de todos estos niños aquí en las calles, jugando con sus papás. Tienen papás. Esos papás tienen hijos. Que todos ustedes vayan a la mierda, ustedes pendejos con familias completas. ¡Que ustedes y sus hijos vayan a la mierda, fuera de mi vida! No necesito ver su felicidad a la luz del día, especialmente ahora, durante el Día del Padre. Que todos vayan a la mierda.

Cierro las persianas con un ceño fruncido en mi rostro y de repente, me doy cuenta de que tengo que lucir un viejo enojado debido a mi pelo castaño sucio y despeinado, y la camiseta sin mangas que estoy usando. Suspiro y me voy al baño, decidiendo tomar una ducha. He olvidado ducharme en los últimos días, porque he estado deprimido. Milagrosamente, a Dante no le importa cuando huelo mal. Aún me besa de manera impura regularmente y toma mi mano y me lleva hacia nuestra habitación cada vez que ha tomado más que una taza de vino. Ese hombre de verdad me ama.

Mientras quito mi ropa en frente del espejo del baño, pienso en lo que pasó hace dos meses. Dante y yo tuvimos una conversación sobre ser papás. Tener hijos. La adopción, el alquiler de úteros. Es una conversación que cada pareja debe tener en algún momento, pero también es una que muchos quieren evitar. Algunos se rompen simplemente porque su pareja no quería tener hijos. Nunca he imaginado que yo iba a ser papá, y nunca he querido tener hijos. O, por lo menos, cuando era adolescente, no lo hacía.

Pero luego Dante llegó.

Había una noche cuando dormimos en mi casa juntos. Durante nuestro noviazgo, casi compartimos casas. Fui a su casa a cada rato y fue a mi casa a cada rato, hasta el punto donde empezábamos a compartir ropa. La única manera de decir que perteneció a quién era mirar a la etiqueta y ver cuál era la talla.

La señora Quintana estaba embarazada de unos ocho meses con el hermanito de Dante, Joaquín. Acabo de cumplir diecisiete hace muy poco tiempo, y Dante y yo estábamos entrando a nuestro último año de la preparatoria, aunque desafortunadamente no estábamos asistiendo a la misma escuela. Abracé a Dante y le jalé hacia mí, luego besando la parte superior de su cabeza y saboreando el calor que mi novio me dio. Había acostumbrado a abrazarlo así para mantenerme cálido, pues él solía (y aún suele) acaparar las chingadas sábanas. Dormir era muy fácil para mí, pero no para Dante.

A alguna hora de la madrugada intempestiva, Dante me agitó hasta despertarme. —Ari. Ari. ¡Ari!

Estuve sobresaltado por su urgencia. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Dante, estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? —Me senté derecho en la cama y froté mis ojos, luego alcanzando a mi mesita de noche para prender mi lámpara.

—Necesitamos hablar de algo —dijo con voz entrecortada. Sonaba como acaba de volver de correr conmigo y Patas muy temprano en la mañana.

Pasé una mano por su pelo, y el otro mano pasé de arriba a abajo de su espalda. —¿Qué es? ¿Por qué te estás dejando llevar por el pánico?

Dante tragó, pasó sus manos por su rostro, al final exhalando y mirándome. —¿Quieres tener hijos?

Fruncí el ceño cuando oí su pregunta extraña y súbita. —¿Qué?

—¿Quieres tener hijos? —Sus ojos se veían ansiosos y por poco se le hicieron ver trastornado.

Traté de hablar, pero no supe qué decir. Solo acabé tartamudeando. Al final, pude decir: —No lo sé. Nunca lo he pensado.

Dante suspiró y pasó sus uñas por su cuello cabelludo. Su actitud de verdad me estaba poniendo preocupado. —Amor, ¿qué te  _ pasa? _ ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado?

—Porque —Dante dijo— necesito saber si quieres hijos antes de que… 

Estuve confundido hasta que me di cuenta de lo que trataba decir:  _ “antes de que me prometo a ti.” _

Dante había anhelado por mí por más de un año, y cuando por fin me di cuenta de que yo también estuve enamorado de él, habíamos sido inseparable. Rompiendo nuestro noviazgo por algo así pareció… tan estúpido a mí. Trágico, para decir la verdad. No quise que pasara, ni siquiera quise pensarlo por demasiado tiempo. Nunca había previsto un futuro donde Dante y yo quizás no terminará juntos para siempre. No después de todo lo que habíamos pasado.

Exhalé. —De verdad quieres hijos, ¿no? —Supuse que tuvo todo el sentido. Dante era amable, cariñoso, lindo, y simpático. Desde que su mamá se embarazó, no dejaba de hablar sobre tener un hermanito. Pensarías que Dante era su padre y no su hermano. Era tan, tan fácil imaginar a Dante como un padre cariñoso, el mejor papá del mundo entero. Y yo no quise privarlo de esa experiencia solamente porque no supe lo que yo quise.

Dante asintió. Lució como que sus lágrimas estaban amenazando con derramar sobre su rostro entero.

Puse mis manos en su cara y limpié las dos lágrimas que ya estuvieron en su rostro. —Podemos tener hijos si quieres, mi amor.

Dante ladeó su cabeza y sus ojos se pusieron como platos. —¿En serio?

Asentí. —Sí.

Pensó por un momento, guardando silencio antes de decir, —No quiero que haces esto solo para hacerme feliz. Quiero saber que tú  _ quieres _ tener hijos, de verdad.

Luego era mi turno pensar. Consideré por un poco tiempo cómo será ser un papá. ¿Cómo de bueno era mi papá en hacer su trabajo criarme? No era fantástico, pero lo amé. Había mejorado muchísimo después de que él y mamá me habían dicho que estaba enamorado de Dante, justo después de contarme una historia de la guerra horrenda que aún le da pesadillas. Había hablado conmigo. Eso era agradable. Estaba feliz cuando me hablaba.

No me gusta hablar.

Nunca me ha gustado, y nunca preví una realidad en que me gustaría. Pero por supuesto, Dante me ha destrozado. Rompió todas las paredes que yo tuve rodeándome. Se hizo el único en el mundo quien no tuve miedo de mí, el único quien estaba dispuesto a lidiar con toda mis pendejadas, y eventualmente se hizo el único bastante loco para decir “sí” cuando me puse de una rodilla y le pregunté si querría un anillo brillante, con la única condición que nunca me deja solo.

—No sé si de verdad  _ quiero  _ tener hijos —empecé a decir, y justo cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca me di cuenta de que sonaban horrendas. Rápidamente, seguí diciendo— pero no creo que nadie más quien tiene nuestra edad ha pensado en eso. Pero —toqué su mentón y ladeé su cabeza hacia la mía— tu hermanito está en camino. Quizás puedo empezar a pensarlo, amor.

Dante sonrió, por fin. Por fin. ¡Que el mundo se alegre! Dante ha sonreído. Luego él apretó mis manos. —Siempre y cuando me prometas que me vas a decir si realmente quieres hijos.

—Por supuesto. —Apreté su mano de vuelta.— Nunca te diré mentiras, Dante.

Dante besó mis nudillos. 

Eso pasó hace seis años.

Pocas veces hablábamos de nuestros hijos del futuro después de esa conversación, salvo por las instancias en la cual yo estaría cuidando a Joaquín o alimentándolo con su fórmula para bebés o leyéndolo un cuento, y Dante estaría parado a un lado, diciendo “ _ ay, ¡qué chulo!” _ y  _ “serás un papá genial.”  _ Pero esas instancias no realmente cuentan como conversaciones.

La próxima conversación ocurrió hace dos meses, durante nuestro desayuno. Dante me sirvió los waffles que hizo (no eran muy difíciles hacer; siempre compró esa mierda que pones en el microondas porque odie cocinar), y mientras se sentó enfrente de mí, me preguntó: —¿Aún quieres tener hijos, Ari?

Fruncí el ceño mientras empecé a cortar mi waffle. —Por supuesto que sí, Dante. Sabes que tan divertido era para mí, criar Joaquín.

Dante sonrió cuando oyó mi elección de palabras. Obviamente, no fui el único que lo crío. Los papás de Dante obviamente merecieron noventa y nueve por ciento del crédito por criarlo. —Sí, era muy divertido verte ser tan amable con él. Pero necesito saber más que solo el hecho de que quieres tener hijos.

—¿Qué más necesitas saber?

—¿Quieres conseguir una madre de alquiler o quieres adoptar?

Era cuestión a la cual no tuve respuesta. Por cierto, supe que no pude dejar a Dante embarazado, cual probablemente era buena cosa. Dado las tantísimas veces que nos hemos escabullido a nuestro lugar en el desierto y nos acabamos veinte segundos más tarde totalmente desnudos, quizás ya hubiéramos dado luz a diez bastardos y bastardas. Aun así, nunca dejé de imaginar que nuestro hijo del futuro sería una amalgama perfecta de nosotros dos. Mi mente decidió pintar una imagen de un bebé con mi aspecto físico y la personalidad y el temperamento de Dante. Solo entró la idea a mi mente un día y nunca la dudé.

Pero supe que a menos que fueran el espermatozoide de Dante y los óvulos de Cecilia o Silvia (si pudieran aún embarazarse en ese momento; ¿ya tenían demasiados años? No sabía nada de los cuerpos de mujeres), no había manera de asegurarnos de que nuestro bebé tendría los genes de ambos Dante y yo.

La idea de unas de mis hermanas estando encinta de mi hijo me inquietó. No supe por qué. Por cierto, si cualquiera de las dos estaban dispuestas hacerlo, habría estado súper agradecido, pero solamente sintió mal. Ya tenían sus propios hijos, cual significaba que ya estuvieron embarazadas. Casi me sentí incómodo pensándolo. ¿Y conseguir una madre de alquiler? No quería que una desconocida estuviera a cargo de asegurarse de que mi hijo sea concebido correctamente.

Dante me escuchó despotricar sobre todos los problemas que vi con tener una madre de alquiler por unos minutos hasta que era su turno defender su punto de vista. —Bueno, no tiene que ser una persona  _ totalmente _ desconocida, —me dijo.— Podrías preguntar a Gina o Susie.

—No mames, vato, —dije enseguida, y nosotros dos empezábamos a carcajear.

—Okay, piénsalo así: —Dante siguió hablando después de que por fin habíamos calmado.— Si conseguimos una madre de alquiler, y usamos  _ tu _ espermatozoide, ese bebé sería pero  _ bien _ sexy. En serio, qué malgasta de genes sería si no pasamos tus hombros, o tus brazos, o tus ojos, o tu mandíbula que podría cortar cristal, o tu cabello, o tus dientes, o ese grandote p—

—¡Dante! —había exclamado en voz alta de repente para que deje de enumerar partes de mi cuerpo. Los cumplidos aún me pusieron nervioso, especialmente demasiados a la vez.— ¿De verdad crees que con  _ mis _ genes, ese bebé tendría todo?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Mírate! —Dante exclamó, poniéndose de pie.— Aún después de todos estos años, aún pareces a un supermodelo!

Sonreí y me mofé y volví a comer mis waffles. —Siéntate, antes de que sigues hablando y te pones cachondo.

Dante se sentó.

—Quizás ese bebé sí sería muy sexy, —dije.— Pero creo que sería mejor tener un hijo sexy quien también era  _ inteligente. _

—Ay, ¡no empieces!

Ni siquiera le di chance interrumpirme. —Tú fuiste el quien estaba diciendo que los cómics no eran literatura verdadera cuando tenías 15, —empecé enseguida.— Y estabas leyendo Tolstoy a la misma edad. Si no hubieras entrado a mi vida hubiera abandonado los estudios, te lo juro. A nadie le va a importar si es inteligente si también es feo, cariño.

Dante frunció el ceño y me miró fijamente. —¿Estás tratando de acostarse conmigo ahorita?

Solté la carcajada y dejé mi tenedor. —¡No! ¡Solo te estoy diciendo la  _ verdad! _

—¡Decir que eres feo no es decir la verdad!

—Bueno, ¡decir que no eres inteligente tampoco no es decir la verdad!

Suspiré por mucho tiempo antes de decir, —Si conseguimos una madre de alquiler, debe ser  _ tu _ espermatozoide.

—No, ¡deber ser el tuyo!

—Bueno, ¿a quién chingados vamos a poner mi espermatozoide? ¡¿Tu hermana?!

Eso hizo Dante callarse, porque no tuvo hermana.

—Creo que deberíamos adoptar —me dijo al final.

Suspiré de nuevo. —Bueno, está bien. Si no podemos ponernos de acuerdo en quién es más sexy y más inteligente, —dije, levantándome de la mesa con mi plato vacío y dando Dante un beso en el frente mientras caminaba a la cubierta— pues podemos adoptar un niño quien necesita un hogar.

Dante sonrió ampliamente cuando oyó la manera en que hablé de la adopción.

Ahora estoy de pie aquí, en la ducha, el agua fría lloviendo sobre mí mientras me pregunto por qué chingados es tan difícil adoptar un hijo, especialmente cuando eres una pareja gay. Oh por Dios, si solamente la gente sabía cuántos niños aún estarían en el sistema si dejarían a todas las parejas gay adoptar (la respuesta es 0). Se han reído de nosotros, nos han ignorado, nos han rechazado. He dado un puñetazo al cabecero desde que hemos hecho la decisión adoptar. Me he convertido en una persona constantemente enojado de nuevo, igualito a cuando tuve 15 años inmediatamente antes de que conocí a Dante.

Dante dice que desea que no me pongo tan enojado todo el tiempo.

Ha estado haciendo todo lo que puede para ser el valiente, el amable, el indulgente quien no se pone más enojado que el carajo cuando una oportunidad de adoptar no se da. Y aun, puedo ver que está empezando a provocarlo. Él era el primero quien quería un hijo; solo puedo imaginar cómo se siente.

¿Así se sienten las parejas heteros cuando han estado tratando concebir por meses sin resultados? Probablemente no, porque su espermatozoide y óvulos no les odien por ser gay.

Exhalo y agarro el champú, decidiendo que pensar en las cosas que me enojan no me va a ayudar. Y estar parado aquí en la ducha por tanto tiempo solo causará el recibo del agua a aumentar. Empiezo a lavar mi pelo con champú.

—Entonces, estás muy feliz esta mañana —digo mientras vuelvo a ponerme ropa. Dante me está viendo con una mirada deslumbrada.— ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

Dante se saltó encima de mí justo después de que salí del baño, besándome y llevándome hacia nuestra habitación mientras se quitaba su ropa. Acaba de despertar, y ya tuvo la sonrisa más grande del mundo en su rostro. Parece que verme desnudo saliendo de la ducha solo lo hizo más feliz.

Mientras vuelve a ponerse su propia camiseta, dice —Recibí buena noticia por correo hace poco.

—¿Por correo?

—Sip —Dante dice, agarrando unos bóxers nuevos del tocador y poniéndose un par de shorts.— Ven. Creo que te interesa.

Dante me trae a la sala de estar, donde hay un ramo de rosas rojas y un sobre con mi nombre escrito en ello colocados en la mesa de centro.  _ Quizás se levantó más temprano de lo que pensaba. _ —Siéntate —Dante dice, dando palmaditas al espacio vacío en el sofá al lado de él. Me siento.

Agarra el sobre de la mesa y me lo da. —¿Qué es? —le pregunto.

—Ábrelo —me dice.

—¿Pero qué es? —repito, empezando a abrir el sobre. 

—Ábrelo y verás.

Hago un sonido indicando impaciencia con mi boca mientras termino abriendo el sobre. Ahora estoy aguantando la respiración aunque no sé por qué. Debido al comportamiento alegre y las rosas y el hecho de que estaba de cachondo hace poco, tiene que ser algo bueno. ¿No?

No dejo de aguantar la respiración cuando desdoblo los papeles de adopción y los leo.

Mis ojos se ponen como platos y mi corazón deje de latir por unos instantes mientras asimilo toda la información escrita en tinta negra en estas páginas. No parece ser verdadero el hecho de que estoy sosteniendo estos papeles en mis manos que dicen que Dante y yo vamos a adoptar un niño nonato cuando nace el próximo mes. Ni siquiera puedo formar palabras.

—Serás un papá —Dante dice, su sonrisa la más grande que jamás. 

Sonrío, luego me río. Y luego las lágrimas empiezan a caer de mis ojos. Todo el mundo sabe que odio llorar tan jodidamente, pero no me importa. No me importa para nada, porque seré un papá, porque Dante va a criar un niño conmigo, y tendremos una familia.

Doy un beso a mi esposo de manera que solo se podía comparar con nuestra noche de bodas, y paso mis uñas por su cuello cabelludo. Estoy obsesionado con cómo se siente tener Dante a mi lado siempre y por toda la eternidad. Hay un montón de preguntas que quiero preguntarle, y me ocurre que de repente tenemos un mil cosas que hacer: necesitamos hacer un cuarto para el bebé, aprender cómo administrar RCP, leer un montón de libros sobre cómo criar un niño. Pero ahorita, estoy viviendo el momento. Me enfoco en la sensación de tener los labios de Dante contra los míos y el hecho de que por fin,  _ por fin _ vamos a adoptar un niño quien necesita un hogar y dos papás cariñosos. Todo va a salir bien.

—Feliz Día del Padre —Dante susurra en mi oído.


End file.
